Quinceañera
by Cami38
Summary: Fiesta de 15 años, una fecha inolvidable para cualquier chica, claro excepto para ella
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! n.n Bueno esta historia se me había ocurrido hace algún tiempo u.u cuando me fui a un quinceañero para ser más exactos**

**Espero les guste n.n**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen**

* * *

En una casa color Beige se escuchaban fuertes gritos, provenientes de ahí, parecía una pelea madre e hija

—¡Mama, ya te dije que no!— corrección, es una pelea madre e hija

—Hija, ¡Tu padre y yo hemos estado ahorrando tres años para poder hacértelo!— gritó la mamá de la chica

—¡Pero yo te había dicho que no quiero!— exclamó molesta, que pesada era su mamá

—Kaoru, hija, recuerda que siempre ha sido el sueño de tu madre hacerte un quinceañero— dijo su padre

—Ya lo sé pero yo no quiero— habló la chica cansada de tanta insistencia

—¡Kaoru, por favor, la decisión ya fue tomada hace tiempo!— gritó la señora Mitsuko cansada del, por así decirlo, berrinche de su hija, respiro hondo y luego continuó hablando —Hija, entiende, ya te dije que yo...

—Sí, ya sé, que tu nunca tuviste un quinceañero— termino la frase que iba a decir su madre, cruzándose de brazos —Y ahora soy yo la que tiene que pagar por los platos rotos

—Ay, Kaoru, no lo tomes que si fuera una...

—¿Amenaza?

—Bueno, sí— admitió —Pero vas a ver que cuando tengas 18 o 20 años vas a agradecer que te hallan hecho una maravillosa fiesta en la maravillosa edad de tus 15 años, cuya edad solo se presenta una vez en tu vida— dramatizó su mamá. La chica resopló, pero que insistencia en hacerle un quinceañero, prácticamente solo era otro cumpleaños, no le veía la emoción a eso —Además, hablando de eso, es hora de que te consigas un _Chambelán_

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, en verdad no había pensado en ese "pequeño" detalle —¡Ni creas que voy a tener un Chambelán!— gritó desesperada y algo horrorizada

—¡No me subas tanto el tono jovencita!— advirtió su mamá —Además, toda quinceañera debe tener su acompañante— recordó —Y tu tienes bastantes amigos, solo pídeselo a alguien— sí, claro, más que amigos tenia "pretendientes" que a cada rato la molestaban, por suerte, sabia como ponerlos en su lugar cuando trataban de pasarse de listos

—Te vuelvo a repetir, ¡No quiero tener un Quinceañero!

—¡Pues lo vas a tener, la decisión ya está tomada!— gritó la señora Mitsuko con furia, asustando a todos en el lugar incluso a la "Gran Maravilla Enmascarada" —¡Así que, o te consigues un Chambelán este fin de semana, o tu Chambelán va a ser tu hermano Dai!

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó el antes nombrado el cual recién se encontraba bajando de su habitación sin ni siquiera saber que era lo que pasaba

—¡Lo que escuchaste Dai!— volvió a gritar la señora Mitsuko, empezando a respirar hondo para calmarse —Se acabó la discusión— finalizó para luego irse del lugar siendo seguida por su esposo

—Me puedes decir... ¿Qué rayos está pasando?— preguntó su hermano completamente perdido

—Ay... es que... nada... déjalo...— dijo molesta yéndose del lugar dejando al pobre de Dai aun más confundido

* * *

**Jejeje, si que tenia ganas de subirlo n.n esta idea la tenia desde hace un par de meses u.u espero les haya gustado y creo que dentro de un par de días subiré la continuación**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo n.n aquí les dejo el segundo cap.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Lunes, primer día de clases de la semana...

En una casa color beige se encontraba una chica durmiendo plácidamente en su dormitorio. Se revolvió entre las sabanas, acomodándose mejor, parecía que estaba soñando algo bonito debido a la sonrisota que tenia en su rostro.

Eran las 8:30 a.m. y la chica seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, se preguntaran, ¿y el despertador?, digamos que después de que tantas veces había malogrado, roto y despedazado sus antiguos despertadores, sus padres optaron por ya no comprar más, dándole la difícil tarea de despertarla a su hermano Dai, antes de que cayeran en una crisis económica por la compra de tantos despertadores.

Y hablando de hermanos, Dai se encontraba parado al lado de la cama de la chica, tratando, una ves más, de encontrar una forma de despertarla, normalmente le echaba agua pero ahora quería hacer algo diferente. Se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que finalmente algo se le ocurrió, sonrió maliciosamente para luego acercarse más.

—Mírenla, durmiendo tan tranquila— dijo con una sonrisa tierna, obviamente falsa, en su rostro —Seria una lástima que alguien la despertara— habló pensativo, volvió a sonreír maliciosamente para luego tirarse encima de la cama de la chica, haciente que esta abra los ojos de golpe

—¡YKAAAAAA!— gritó asustada mientras su hermano reía a carcajadas —¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?!— gritó enojada

—Discúlpame hermanita es que me resbalé— se excusó encogiendo sus hombros, todavía con una pequeña sonrisa y también con un semblante inocente en su rostro

—Sí, claro— dijo la chica con voz irónica

—Oye, si te despertaras por ti sola, no haría nada de eso

—Como sea, ahora... ¡Sal de mi cuarto!— gritó empezando a empujarlo hacia fuera

—Ya, esta bien, pero son las 8:30 así que apúrate— terminó de decir antes de que la chica le tirara un portazo en su cara

* * *

**Después de desayunar**

—Mamá, ya nos vamos— avisó la chica a punto de salir junto con su hermano

—Hija, recuerda venir apenas salgas, hoy día vamos a ir a ver tu vestido— recordó la madre de la chica, haciendo que esta gruñera fastidiada

—Como sea...— habló molesta

—Mira que si no vienes antes de las 5:00 yo voy a ir a buscarte Kaoru Matsubara— advirtió su madre, cabreando más a la chica, quien después cerró la puerta que estaba detrás suyo, molesta

—No tiene remedio— susurró su madre cuando la vio irse junto con su hijo mayor, suspirando frustrada

**Afuera**

—¿Molesta?— preguntó su hermano mientras caminaba con la chica rumbo a la escuela

—Já, ¿tu que crees?

—Creo que te estas tomando lo del quinceañero muy mal— opinó el chico, haciendo que su hermana se detuviera, mirándolo con una cara de "No, ¿Enserio?" —Ya, yo solo decía

—Bueno, pero... ¿Como esperabas que reaccione?. Primero, me van a hacer una tonta fiesta que yo ni siquiera quise y que la verdad no le veo lo emocionante; segundo, tengo que conseguirme un estúpido acompañante o sino lo serás tu; y tercero hoy día tengo que acompañar a mamá para que me compre, ¡un absurdo vestido!

—Oye, no le veo lo malo en que yo sea tu acompañante— se defendió el chico

—No tiene nada de malo, pero... es que seria algo vergonzoso, ¿no crees?— preguntó la chica algo incomoda por la situación. Dai empezó a meditarlo un rato.

—¿Vergonzoso?, ¿Porqué seria vergonzoso?

—Es que... bueno... mejor no te digo— dijo la chica, tratando de cambiar de tema —Además de que no sabes bailar— susurró bien pero bien bajito

—¿Que dijiste?— preguntó su hermano acusadoramente al escuchar un pequeño murmullo

—¿Yo?, nada— dijo la chica inocentemente —Mejor nos apuramos que se nos hace tarde— habló empezando a correr, faltaba un par de cuadras para llegar a la escuela

—¡Oye!, ¡Te exijo que repitas lo que acabas de decir!— exclamó su hermano, empezando a seguirla

* * *

**Escuela Secundaria de Tokio**

Kaoru entró corriendo a su salón, por suerte su hermano era un año mayor que ella, ya que no quería darle explicaciones de la pequeña charla que habían tenido. Se fue a su lugar, echándose sobre su carpeta, dispuesta a dormir pero...

—¡HOLA KAORU!

—¡AHHH!— gritó al ser despertada tan bruscamente, giró se cabeza, encontrándose con su amiga pelirroja —Se puede saber, ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!— gritó molesta asustando un poco a su amiga

—Jejeje, lo siento, yo solo quería saludarte— se disculpó la chica mientras se rascaba la nuca. Ambas oyeron la puerta abrirse, volteando, encontrándose con una chica de ojos celestes

—Hola chicas, ¿todavía no viene nadie más?— preguntó empezando a dirigirse a su lugar

—No, solo estamos nosotras tres— respondió Momoko con una sonrisa pero después de unos minutos escucharon la puerta abrirse de golpe viendo entrar corriendo a un pelinegro y a un rubio que lo perseguía —O estábamos nosotras tres

—¡Vuelve aquí, Butch!— gritó el rubio —¡Devuélveme mi pastelito de chocolate!

—Alcánzame si puedes— decía el moreno divertido con el pastelito en unas de sus manos

—Ay... hermanos— dijo en un suspiro un chico pelirrojo que recién venia

—¡Butch, devuélveme mi pastelito es el último que tengo!— gritó Boomer y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo

—Jajaja, fallaste— terminó de decir el pelinegro para después comer todo el pastelito en un solo bocado

—¡Oye!— gritó Boomer para después empezar a llorar dramáticamente

—¡Butch Him!, ¡Cómo te atreves a comerte el pastelito de Boomer!— gritó Miyako en defensa del rubio —¡Eres un glotón!— termino de decir haciendo reír a sus amigas

—Para tu información, rubia, él se ha comido como 19 en el camino, yo solo quería uno— se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. Miyako se volteó mirando al rubio sorprendida, él no era de comer tanto dulce

—Jejeje, tenia hambre

—¡Ay, lo olvidaba!— exclamó Miyako dejando el tema, llamando la atención de todos —¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kaoru!— gritó mientras iba corriendo a abrazar a su amiga pero no contó con que todos los allí presentes, incluyendo a la "cumpleañera" la miraran raro —¿Qué?— preguntó extrañada

—Eh... Miyako, gracias por el saludo, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Pero hoy día no es el cumpleaños de Kaoru, Miyako— recordó Brick que hasta hace unos momentos parecía algo ignorado

—¿Ah no?— preguntó Miyako confundida —¿Que no es el 9 de Julio?

—No— respondieron todos

—¿El 9 de Junio?— volvió a preguntar

—¡No!

—Miyako, es el 9 de Agosto— dijo Brick golpeándose su frente con la palma de su mano, ¿Cómo era posible que lo olvidara?

—Ohh... Lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, Kaoru. Últimamente he estado muy ocupada y atareada pero aunque sea acerté en el día, discúlpame por favor— pidió Miyako de rodillas, "suplicando" dramáticamente

—No importa, ni que fuera para tanto— dijo la chica de ojos verdes sin darle importancia al asunto

—Oye, hablando de eso— habló Momoko de repente —¡Ya cumples 15!, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, si es una reunión familiar igual quiero ir— dijo Momoko emocionada

—Ah... de hecho...— empezó a decir Kaoru algo nerviosa —Me van a hacer un quinceañero— dijo haciéndose la desinteresada pero en el fondo esperaba que sus amigos no gritaran o rieran.

Todos se quedaron procesando la información que les había dado la chica, habrá pasado menos de un minuto cuando Momoko empezó a gritar como loca, asustando a todos

—¡AHHHH!, ¡¿Un quinceañero?!, ¡Pero que suerte la tuya!

—Sí, claro, suerte— habló Kaoru fastidiada e irónica

—¡Claro que es suerte!, yo hubiera querido un quinceañero también— dijo, diciendo algo apenada lo último —Dejando eso, quiero hacerte una pequeña pregunta— habló con un sonrisa pícara

—Dime— dijo algo nerviosa por la sonrisota que había puesto su amiga

—¡¿Quien va ser tu Chambelán?!— gritó la pelirroja con corazones en los ojos, y tal fue el grito que hizo asustar a todos

—A quien le importa eso— opinó Butch cruzado de brazos y algo molesto

—Dah... a mí, por eso pregunto— dijo la pelirroja para después dirigirse a Kaoru —¡Vamos!, dime, dime, dime, ¿Quién va ser?— volvió a preguntar emocionada

—De hecho... todavía no tengo— habló Kaoru algo nerviosa

—¿Ah?, ¿Cómo que no tienes?— preguntó Momoko desanimada

—Todavía no tengo— recordó —Me tengo que conseguir uno este fin de semana, sino lo va a ser Dai

—Yo no le veo lo malo en que sea Dai— habló Butch de repente

—¡Cállate!— gritó Momoko dándole un zape —Dime, y quienes están entre tus opciones— le dijo a Kaoru dándole pequeños codazos

—De hecho nadie

—¡¿Nadie?!— dijeron Momoko y Butch, Momoko algo frustrada, y Butch... bueno, contento

—Sí, nadie. Y no sé que hacer para conseguirme uno, no quiero que sea mi hermano

—¿Porqué?— preguntó Butch arqueando una ceja

—¡Porque seria vergonzoso, idiota!— gritó la chica

—¿No será porque prefieres a un "amigo"?— habló la pelirroja sonriendo pícara

—¡Claro que no!— gritó la chica algo sonrojada

—Jejeje, bueno, y no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar a conseguir el Chambelán perfecto— dijo Momoko decidida

—¿Y como piensas hacer eso?— preguntó la futura quinceañera desconfiada

—Ya verás, en la hora de receso— volvió a decir decidida y sonriendo maliciosa, algo tenia entre manos.

* * *

**Aquí lo dejo n.n espero les haya gustado y disculpen porque ahora no voy a responder reviews u.u estoy algo corta de tiempo, bye**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
